


Home

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Cassie and Diana defeated their dad John Blackwell to save the rest of the circle, but then Diana left Chance Harbor.However weeks later, Diana returns and finds out some unsettling news.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 9





	Home

Diana woke up in her room in the town of Chance Harbor Washington, the sunlight streaming in through the window to her left. Rolling over, she sighed as she got out of bed. After getting a shirt on, she walked over to her dresser and got on a pair of jeans before she seen that Grant had sent her a message. 

Grabbing her phone, she read it and sighed again. She had broken up with him after telling him the truth, which had been very hard for her but she had known deep down inside it had to be done. 

She answered him back and then put her phone into the back of her jeans pocket as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As much as she hadn't wanted to be back here, this was her home. It's always been her home.

She tried to ignore the feeling that overcame her as she stood in the kitchen of her house that she's lived in her whole life. Her dad Charles hadn't recovered since he sacrificed himself and took the demons into himself. She had a mark on her hand that was permanent and would always be there as a reminder of who her real father had been and who her real family was. 

Trying her best to not think about any of that, she left the kitchen and went back up to her room. Sitting on her bed cross-legged, she looked at the old photo albums that she still kept from when she was a little girl, before she had ever found out she was a witch. Life had been so much simpler then it seemed. 

She decided after a while to go down to the Boathouse and see if anyone needed help with setting up the decorations for the annual carnival that the town threw. 

Leaving her room and her house after getting on her jacket, she walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the Boathouse. She would have called Adam, but she didn't really feel like talking to him. 

A little while later, she got to the Boathouse and found Sally was there. Glad to see a friendly face, she walked over and started talking to her. After Sally explained to her which people needed the most help, she smiled again before moving away to go help them. She liked helping others.

Faye walked without any known destination as she got to the boathouse and noticed an all too familiar face. She had told her mom prior to coming here that she was going to meet up with Melissa and her mom had believed her. But, although she wouldn't show it, she was a bit surprised as she walked up to Diana. She had thought the girl had left this town for good.

“You always love helping people, don’t you?” she asked, looking around at some of the stuff.

Diana turned her head when she heard Faye's voice and she replied to her.

"It makes me feel like I'm important when I help others. When I can't I don't feel so very important. Why are you here?" She said.

She looked back at the float she was currently working on and started tying one of the strings together before she turned back to Faye, patiently waiting for an answer.

Faye sighed quietly.

“I’m bored. I just started walking and my legs brought here. Then I seen you,” she smiled smugly before looking at the float before back at her.

“Have you talked to any of the others?” she asked, curiously then as she tapped her fingers on the side of the float.

"No I haven't. Not since I got back a few days ago. You're actually the first one I've seen from the circle since I've come back." Diana said. She was actually kind of glad that it was Faye and not her sister or Adam.

After what happened with Cassie and Adam, then finding out that Cassie was her sister and learning what her dad had done to Cassie's mom as well as the harsh reality that she was John Blackwell's other daughter, all of it had been just too overwhelming for her so she had left with her now ex-boyfriend Grant. So, in spite of their differences, she was relieved and a bit happy to see Faye.

Faye looked at her before looking around, shifting her body weight to one side.

“That’s weird. I though for sure Cassie would’ve called. Considering you guys are family and all.,” she said, looking back at Diana.

Diana stared at Faye and said, "After Cassie got me to use my dark magic, I'm not ready to talk to her."

"So you're gonna avoid her? " Faye said a little surprised and impressed by this. As long as she's known Diana, the girl had never been the kind of person to give someone the cold shoulder. 

"If it means not using my magic at all, then yes. I came back to finish my senior year at school and that's what I'm gonna do." Diana told her.

"I don't really care about school and now that the circle has split and Adam's been acting all strange, this year should be time for some fun. Don't you think?" Faye said, smirking as she stared at Diana.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this. My friend helped me with this.


End file.
